


Brothers 3 in Wonderland: Jason/ Absolem the Caterpillar

by Mersgath



Category: X Factor (Australia) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Funny, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersgath/pseuds/Mersgath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers 3 are escorted by Sydney the White Rabbit and Marlisa Dee and Marlisa Dum to the caterpillar, only to find that he has a great resemblance to Jason Heerah.</p>
<p>... and also, this is the part where Makirum complains about his clothes, Shardyn questions about his missing shoes and Tayzin compliments his whole outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers 3 in Wonderland: Jason/ Absolem the Caterpillar

The three brothers walked through the woods of Wonderland, accompanied by Marlisa Dee and Marlisa Dum and Sydney the White Rabbit. They walked a long path, feeling cold, hot, shivering, sweating… this place was way too strange for them. They wanted to go home. Makirum, Tayzin and Shardyn looked at each other as they heard a familiar voice, singing amidst the woods of the dark. It sounded so smooth, so jazzy, it sounded like a blues song that was being hummed by whoever it was. They were all finally at the heart of the forest and they stood in front of a thick and blue mushroom, and there stood a caterpillar that had a familiar face. The three brothers widened their eyes at the sight of it. Why did the caterpillar have such a familiar face?

“Hello all,” greeted the caterpillar.

The three brothers stood there in awkward silence. There was definitely something strange about this caterpillar, and Makirum noticed first.

“Jason?” he asked.

Both Tayzin and Shardyn blinked. “Wait, what?”

“My name is not Jason,” spoke the calm caterpillar. “My name is Absolem.”

Makirum squinted his eyebrows a bit. “No it’s not, it’s Jason!”

“Whatever you say man,” replied he.

Makirum raised his eyebrows.

“So, how do you all like it?”  
The boys looked at each other for a moment and then back at the caterpillar.

“Like what?” asked Shardyn.

The caterpillar sighed. “I’m talking about Wonderland.”

Tayzin eyed around the place, pouted his lip a bit and nodded awkwardly. “It’s… beautiful.”

Both Shardyn and Makirum glared at him, and the eldest’s eyebrow arched up.

Tayzin gazed back at his brothers. “What? I had to say something, didn’t I?”

“Of all things Tayzin…” muttered Makirum.

“Yeah well, I didn’t want to offend the poor caterpillar!” he murmured back.

“My name is Absolem, fellas!” the caterpillar reminded them.

“Jason! Absolem! Whatever!” The youngest stammered a bit. “Can we call you Jason Absolem?”

Jason Absolem put his arms out and smiled. “As you wish.”

“How come we had to see you?”

He chuckled. “Because, I needed to see you boys before you went off to the Mad Hatter.”

_Who said we were going to the Mad Hatter?_ Thought Makirum to himself.

“Why are we here anyway?” asked Shardyn.

“Why, to defeat the Red Queen. It was said that you three were to come here and overthrow her so the White Queen will be back on the throne.”

Shardyn didn’t seem to care. “Yeah, but why us?”

He shrugged. “Because the scripture of Wonderland couldn’t be bothered to put any of us animals as the knights that will beat her.”

_Because scripture said so…_ Now Shardyn thought everything was even more ridiculous.

“Anymore questions?” asked Absolem.

The three brothers stood there gawkily as they stared at Jason Absolem. Then, the youngest raised his hand up slowly.

“Yes, little one?” said Jason.

“Absolem, can I ask you question?”

“Yes Makirum. What is it?”

He tilted his head a bit, looked down at his pants and then back at the caterpillar. “Why am I wearing happy pants along with a blazer, a pair of black converse shoes, a shirt and a beanie?”

“Because,” he paused, “it looks cool on you man.”

Makirum groaned. “But I look like an idiotic hippy!”

“Well my man, you have to learn how to stop being so peaky…” Jason Absolem sighed. “And also, you were thinking about happy pants.”

“What?!” He arched up and eyebrow. “No I wasn’t!”

Jason nodded.

“And also, I want to know why I’m bare-footed,” said Shardyn. “Sure, what I’m wearing is so cool… but why don’t I have shoes?”

Jason turned to the oldest brother. “Would you like to know the actual reason or would you like to know the other?”

At the sound of those words, Makirum and Tayzin looked at each other while Shardyn squinted his eyes a bit. “What?”

“Pick one,” spoke Jason calmly.

Shardyn hesitated. “Mmm… the actual reason?”

“We weren’t able to think up of shoes that would actually go well with that whole outfit. Also, you had J. R. R. Tolkien’s book ‘The Hobbit’ in your mind.”

Makirum leaned his head a bit forward and arched up his eyebrow even more while Tayzin tried to hold his laughter.

Shardyn shook his head as he glared at the caterpillar. “Ummm… and the other?”

Jason opened his arms and shrugged a bit as he smiled. “Why, that’s simple. Your shoes are kept in the Red Queen’s castle.”

“Who is the Red Queen?”

“The tyrant that runs this whole world,” answered Jason.

“And why are they there?”

Jason kept smiling. “Why Shardyn, your shoes are magical. They give you powers.”

Tayzin hoisted his eyebrows in shock and muttered, “Cool…”

“What the hell is this?! Why do they all get to look so cool but me?!” exclaimed Makirum.

Everyone glared at him and then the youngest glanced around. He had realized that his comment was too loud and now he felt awkward. He coughed a bit and said:

“Sorry, carry on.”

Jason stared at Shardyn. “I suggest you start finding them my friend, they could be useful later on.” Then, he turned to the middle brother. “Tayzin, I didn’t hear anything from you. Have you any complaints about your clothes?”

Tayzin shook his head. “No Absolem, I love my outfit – especially the cape. Thank you.”

Jason Absolem chuckled a bit. “You’re welcome. Now, you better prepare your journey to visit the Mad Hatter and his friends.” He paused. “It ought to be short and fun, but beware, they have had too much tea so they’re probably going to be a little bit tipsy.”

They all nodded slowly. “Well, that’s reassuring.”

“Go on,” encouraged the caterpillar. “It will be fun.”

“We’ll escort you to the path,” muttered Sydney.

Jason nodded. “Please do.”

 

*      *      *

 

After their interaction with Jason… Absolem… Oh! Whoever it was!

 

Well, after their interaction with the caterpillar, the White Rabbit, along with Marlisa Dee and Marlisa Dum, escorted Brothers 3 to the path that was to lead them to the Mad Hatter and his friends.


End file.
